Moon Cats: Omake Mouse Hunt
by ShadoeFox
Summary: This is NOT my fault. Another person made a suggestion to me that just kinda grew and mutated in my twisted brain. If you are taking the Moon Cat's series seriously DONT READ THIS PLEASE


Disclaimer: I don't own NOTHING from Sailor Moon. What's more, I ain't getting paid for it, so don't bother suing. I'm poor anyway, and I cry.

****

Mouse Hunt

Mrs. Shimaka smiled as she watched Luna showing Koneko the "Proper" way to eat soup. Artemis, Luna and Koneko were all sitting at the dining table, the two cats appearing to be the young human girl's age, while she washed up the other dishes.

"So, you're remodeling the whole house?" Artemis asked.

"No, but we will do our bedroom, now that the kitchen is done."

Indeed, the new rack for Pots and Pans hanging from the ceiling, the new shelves in a corner next to the stove, and the lovely paintings newly placed on the walls, showing Mt. Fuji, Tokyo, and the sea respectively being nice finishing touches.

"Kasumi... I need some help..." The yell was from Mr. Shimaka in another room.

She giggled. "He has to be in uniform today, and he always has trouble with ties." She smiled exiting the room.

The three giggled, and returned to their soup, but Artemis started looking for something with an odd look on his face.

"What's wrong with Mr. Artemis?" Koneko asked.

The white haired cat-boy frowned. "I don't know. Does either of you hear that?" 

Luna paused, and listened, as did Koneko. "No... Wait, yes!" Luna commented.

Both Moon Cats looked over at a corner of the kitchen. "A MOUSE!" Luna exclaimed, while Artemis got a smile on his face. "Now Artemis, you remember what happened at the Tsukino's!"

"Yeah, it tasted REALLY good!" and Artemis, aka "White Lightning" was off in a streak.

"Can I chase the mouse too?" Koneko yelled, Luna sighing as she ran off after Artemis who had already missed a grab and bounced off a wall.

"Well, he isn't getting the whole thing THIS time!" The black haired "little girl" declared, diving across the breakfast nook counter, just missing her attempt at the fat brown mouse, and plowing into the new shelves with a loud clatter.

"Graceful, Luna-chan!" Artemis laughed as he hopped up on the counter and started rushing after the terrified mouse, his longer legs and agile nature giving him many advantages.

Sadly, he didn't notice the hanging pot rack until he slammed into it, knocking himself to the ground. "Ouch...what hit AHHHHH!"

CLASH! CLANG! CRASH! BANG!

And buried himself in a pile of pots and pans.

Koneko, spotting the mouse hopping off the counter, dived for the little beast and rolled head over heels into the wall, shaking three paintings off their hooks to crash to the floor.

Having extracted herself from the wrecked shelves, Luna looked around frantically. "Where did it go?"

Koneko giggled, and held up her hand, holding the mouse by it's tail. "Now what should I do with it Ms. Luna?"

Luna was beside her in an instant as if teleported, hugging the girl and giving her the most devastatingly cute, pitiful, hungry look she could. "Oh give it to me, Koneko-chan! Please, please, please..." She begged the larger, human girl.

Artemis, digging himself out of the pile of pots, found it disturbingly a lot like Usagi begging for a cookie.

"Okay." The slightly taller black haired girl said to the smaller cat girl, handing the struggling rodent over. Luna wasted no time, popping it into her mouth, eating the mouse with a loud crunch and much gusto...

Just as Mrs. and Mr. Shimaka entered the room. Mr. Shimaka, wearing his Police Dress uniform gagged, turned green, and rushed to the sink, getting violently ill.

Mrs. Shimaka, on the other hand, scanned the destroyed room, and growled. Grabbing the happily swallowing Luna by an arm, she sat down, put the cat-girl over her knee, and proceeded to spank her. "Teach my little girl to chase mice will you?"

"Ouch! I'm sorry.... No stop! Ouch!" The black haired Luna cried.

Artemis appeared next to Koneko, trying to look innocent. He whispered "Congrats, Koneko... You really are a kitten now!" He winked.

"Goodie!"

"No.. Stop!...I'll be good...." Luna cried...

The end...please don't hurt me!.


End file.
